Emmett's Punishment
by crashedxhearts
Summary: So here is the Emmett Punishment follow up to Doing Time! Emmett is being punished and much to everyone's enjoyment he has to make Bella cinnamon buns, but Bella has to make a bet with him to get him to actually do it! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is the Emmett Punishment follow up to Doing Time. I have a proposition for you all which I will explain at the end!**

**I hope you all enjoy this! I hope all is well!**

"Bella?" Soft breath slithered over my skin causing me goosebumps. "Love?" Edward's mouth got closer and closer to my ear lobe and I had to use every ounce of self control in my body to not look at him and give up on what I was doing.

"Ohh there she goes! I'm gonna win! Keep going Eddie boy there is no way she can resist you!" Emmett's bellows of self assurance only further proved my previous determination to not lose concentration.

"Shh! I need to focus." I crossed my arms over my chest and then stuck out my bottom lip a bit in a pouting manner.

"Not gonna work Bella!" Emmett guffawed again.

"Please Emmett?" I began to make myself start to cry. It was the one advantage I had in this bet and I was not afraid to use it to it's full extent.

"Awww Bella not fair!" Emmett's smile faltered and I could smell victory. Edward sighed next to me and got up to walk to the kitchen. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie stayed in the living room watching Emmett and I intently.

"What are you all staring at?" Esme's cheerful and motherly voice practically sang as she entered into the room.

"Mom shush!" Alice squeled. I wished that I could look away from Emmett because I'm sure Esme's face was priceless. "Emmett still hasn't made Bella her cinnamon buns yet and so Bella maded a bet with him and she's trying to win it right now."

"Oh?" Esme was now closer than before. "And what might that bet be?" She brought her face closer to ours in an attempt to see what was so intriguing.

"She bet that she could make Emmett feel genuinely bad about not making them for her. Pretty much, she's betting she can guilt trip him into doing it." Jasper explained.

"Yea and you aren't allowed to interfere bro so stop whatever you're doing." Emmett responded while slumping his shoulders a little and creasing his brow.

"I'm not doing anything!"

Jasper sounded bitter at the accusation but then I could see him start to beam out of my peripheral vision. I understood immediately. If Jasper really wasn't doing anything like he wasn't supposed to then that means i'm truly winning! Emmett was starting to feel the guilt. It'd been almost a week since the little jail incident and Esme had punished Emmett for almost killing a cop with poisonous snakes. His punishment was simple, make me cinnamon buns. At first I definitely thought that I was the most excited about his punishment but soon I realised that the rest of the Cullens seemed to be equally as joyed.

"YES!" Alice jumped up onto the couch and ran into the kitchen. Pots and pans started to clank and I could sense that Emmett was starting to get nervous.

"What? What's going on? Did she see something?" Emmett's voice began to get shaky and he took an unecessary gulp. "Am I really going to make the cinnamon buns?"

"Yes!" Alice's voice drifted from the other room. "Give up now Emmett for I have seen and there is no way you're winning."

Rosalie let out a wind chime of a laugh and got up to walk over to us. She placed her perfectly manicured hand on Emmett's shoulder and gave him the look. The woman needs no words, she simply stares and Emmett know's what he must do.

"Fiiiinee." Emmett exagerated the letters and got up with an air of defeat. "Nicely played Bella, nicely played." I beamed and got up as well.

Emmett began to walk at an exceptionally slow pace, even for a human, towards his doom while I was able to power past him into the kitchen first. Alice was sitting on a high stool at the counter while Edward was lazily leaning against it with my favorite crooked grin plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked while I wormed my way into his chest. He laughed before placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Alice never had a vision."

**So someone had suggested that I write a follow up of the Emmett punishment.. here it is! I had a lot of fun writing this so if you all actually like it then let me know in the reviews! If I get enough positive feedback on this little follow up I'll continue with it as a sequal to Doing Time. **

**You all rock my fuzzy red warm socks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! An update!**

**Hope you all enjoy!!!!**

"So how are we going to do this?" Emmett eyed the various mixing bowls and measuring cups with disdain.

"We probably need to go to the grocery store and get the proper ingredients." Esme rifled through the cabinets in under a second before grabbing her purse and keys. "Bella if you just tell me what we need I can go quickly get it."

"Oh yay! shopping!" Alice beamed and jumped up as well. I was not about to let this turn into a spend money on Bella shopping trip, even if it was just food.

"No Esme you don't need to." I tried to jump up and stop her but ended up getting my leg caught in the chair and toppled over. Edward caught me while chuckling.

"Why not dear?" Esme looked confused and concerned. I smoothed out my shirt and brushed the fallen hair from my eyes.

"Because I have all this stuff at my house." Emmett's laugh boomed through the house and echoed off the walls. I could feel myself start to blush. "I like to bake.." I looked down towards the floor and folded my arms over my chest.

"You would Bella, you would.." Emmett continued to laugh.

"What, just because I'm human and I need to eat it's funny?" Something inside me started to snap and I idly wondered what time of the month it was. Edward found my rage comical as well because I could see him trying hard not to laugh. "You think this is funny too! Well maybe if you had just changed me like I wanted I wouldn't need to bake because I wouldn't like human food!"

Edward looked shocked and then appalled and then almost amused before shaking his head.

"Oh love, it's times like this when I really wish I could hear your thoughts." I think I blushed even more before walking back over to the love of my life and crooking myself into his side.

"Edward, why don't you and Bella go to her house and get the ingredients that Emmett will need for baking." Esme's sweet voice ventured. Emmett rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair. Edward nodded his head and reached into his pants pocket to pull out the keys of his entirely too shiny volvo.

"Hey wait a minute! Not fair that only Edward gets to go, I want to go to!" Alice fluttered over and grabbed Edwards keys. "Besides, Charlie loves me and I'm curious to see how you go about figuring out what ingredients you'll need." Alice said the last bit with such nonchalance that I realised she wasn't kidding. There was no mockery in her voice, just pure curiosity.

Then it hit me, did any of the Cullen know how to bake?

"Do you know how to bake?" I looked up at Edward curiously. He shrugged one shoulder.

"I've dabled." Dabled? One can dable in baking?

"Dabled." I responded somewhat skeptically.

"Dabled." He repeated with a growing smirk.

"If all three of you are going to go to Bella's then I want to come too! I don't want to be the only one left here in the house..." Emmett trailed off before sheepishly looking at Esme. "No offense mom." She waved her hand and smiled clearly not bothered by the comment. Esme knows that Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all love her like a mother.

"Where did Jasper and Rosalie go?" I asked. Alice smiled.

"It's a surprise." I continued to look confused. "Bella you'll just have to wait and see." I hated being the only one who ever had to wait and see.

"What surprise?" Emmett sounded confused as well. I guess he didn't know either.. that gave me unecessary joy.

"Oh just a brilliant idea that Rosalie came up with!" Alice chirped before leaving the room with the car keys. Edward Emmett and I took that as our cue to follow.

"Have fun! And try to be home soon!" Esme's voice trailed behind as we walked out the front door and drove off to my house.

Charlie was pleasantly surprised to open the door to Alice's smiling face. If I didn't know any better I'd say Charlie wished Alice was also his daughter. When I walked in through the door after her Charlie gave me a warm and welcoming smile, it was like a metaphoric hug. Edward of course sparked a different reaction from him which was just a terse head nod, while Emmett all but made him cower because of his huge form.

"Howdy Chief!" Emmett smiled while clapping my dad on the back which nearly made him topple over. I had to chuckle because Emmett probably used about as little force as possible and still it had such a staggering affect.

"Bells," Charlie began, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you all doing here?" I let out an audible huff.

"We're getting cooking supplies." I walked towards the kitchen with my three vampires in tow and started to open the cabinets. Charlie followed as well.

"Cooking supplies?" Charlie leaned against the door frame while Emmett bounded past him and towards the fridge. "What are you all cooking?"

"Cinnamon guns." Emmett replied with his head still in the fridge.

"What?" Charlie sounded alarmed.

"Buns dad, Cinnamon buns." Emmett looked at me with a funny expression on his face.

"Buns... right, forgot." He turned away again and then pulled out a carton of eggs from where he had been investigating. "We'll need these right?"

I was surprised by Emmett's knowledge of ingredients before nodding. Maybe this experience of baking wouldn't be as challenging as I originally thought.

After about 10 more minutes of looking through my kitchen I had all of the ingredients lined up on the table. Flour, vanilla, eggs, sugar... Alice and Edward were both sitting at the table waiting patiently for me to give them the confirmation that we had all we needed, Emmett was still searching through drawers.

"Alright I think we're all set." I quickly looked over all I had gathered again and nodded my head. I tried to carry some of the stuff in my arms but Edward was of course too fast for me and carried it all himself. Alice said goodbye to Charlie and I told him I'd be home later.

"Wait!" Emmett ran back out of the kitchen to meet Edward Alice and I by the door. "Ok I'm ready."

Emmett was wearing a metal mixing bowl ontop of his head. He had oven mits on both hands and a spatula grasped in one of them. My 'kiss the cook' apron was also tied around him and some plastic knives were sticking out from the front pocket.

"Emmett..." Edwards voice started in disbelief while Emmett simply walked past us and to the car. I smacked my forehead.

This _would _be just as challenging as I thought.

**Well there is it! Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter and I'm excited to turn this into a sequel.**

**In case anyone was wondering I'm a lunatic who has decided to write 3 stories at once. This is one of them! This one update on Tuesdays and my other comedy Good Morning Sunshine will update on Fridays.**

**My brand new extremely angsty fanfic will update on Sundays. It's called The Taste of Lemonade.**

**Anyways, just wanted to give you all an update! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews make me as happy as imagining Emmett with a mixing bowl on his head!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! So I'm well aware that I haven't posted as I said I would, I'm sorry! The holiday's really messed with me. In a good way :) I just had no time!**

**As a little side note, my cousin just came back from LA and brought me back the new 100 Monkey's cd and it's AMAZING!!!! I recomend it to anyone. For those that don't know, it's Jackson Rathbone's band.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!**

After all this time, I wonder how I am even still surprised by the crazy schemes my vampires come up with. You'd think that after spending a little time in jail I would have officially become immune, or atleast have some type of sixth sense. No. I have yet to gain any such knowledge of their workings.

When Edward and Alice and Emmett and I walked back into the kitchen at the Cullens, I had expected to be greeted with Esme in her bright pink apron and smiling motherly face. I had even somewhat expected to be met with some sort of appaling life our death situation, not a tv crew and video cameras.

"Ah and here is the chef!" Rosalie was standing by the counter and waved her hand towards Emmett. He was still wearing the mixing bowl on his head.

He wavered in his walk for a second before taking a hesitant step towards both his wife and the video camera, now angled at his face. "What?"

Rosalie snickered and got a wicked expression in her eyes. An expression of pure mischeif. "Oh he's just being silly." She then positioned herself infront of the camera. "This is the first episode of the brand new reality show, _Life with Emmett_."

I'd been standing still this entire time with Edward at my side. A second camera man came towards us from the other room. He was wearing a baseball cap that said 'tramp'. He was middle aged and over weight and coming at me fast, I wanted to scream.

"Tell us, what is your relationship to Emmett?" My mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"Umm.." Edward wrapped a protective arm around me and nearly snarled the word 'sister' to the guy before gently pushing me further into the kitchen and away from mister tramp hat.

I climbed up onto a chair by the counter and hugged my knees close to my chest. Tramp hat was now questioning Alice who was clutching her stomach in laughter and saying something about how her brother's new affection towards baking has turned the entire house upside down and that it should make for an interesting season.

_Season?_ She can't possibly be serious. Was this what Rosalie and Jasper had been out doing earlier? Setting up a reality show about Emmett?

"Oh Carlisle you have to come home." I turned and saw Esme clutching her heart in concern and talking on the phone in the corner of the kitchen. "Yes." She sounded anxious. "Really, there are cameras and everything." She picked up a piece of paper next to her. "Apparently we are legally signed into a full season of some type of television program." A camera man started to zoom into her and she turned away.

Rosalie was standing proudly with her arms crossed while Emmett was being grilled by yet another camera man about his everyday activities.

"Well.. I like to hunt.." He started to smirk.

"Hunt?" This camera man was much taller then tramp hat and was balding. "What do you hunt? Deer?"

Emmett made a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Ew, no gross. I'm more of a grizzly bear man myself."

I clutched at either side of my head with my hands and pulled at my hair. This was absolute _madness_. There was no way that the Cullens could keep their being vampires a secret with camera crews following them around in their everyday lives. Emmett is already talking about hunting grizzly bears and it's been ten minutes since we've walked in!

"Love?" Edward placed a hand on my lower back and my tension eased a little. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I cocked and eyebrow. "Look!" I gestured to the entire kitchen. "There are strange men with camera's in your house Edward!" How was he being so calm about all this?

"Bella I'm sure this is just some immature prank that Rosalie and Jasper are pulling for a little bit and then everything will go back to normal." He gave me a smile and then pulled up another chair so that he could sit next to me.

For once, I really think that my greek god is entirely and completley wrong. Nothing ever goes back to normal in this house. There _is_ no normal.

Jasper sauntered into the kitchen and over to Edward and I. He wore a contented grin and had his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "What do you think?"

I looked at him. "I think it's crazy!" He chuckled and nodded in agreement. "And I also think that I'll definitely not be getting my cinnamon buns now." Jasper stopped laughing and frowned.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't think about that."

Alice flitted over and away from the camera man. "Jazzy it worked! Emmett is so confused!" She tossed her head back an let out a magnificant laugh. "He's so worried that he's going to have to cook for the camera's!" Even I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Yea.. but i'm not actually a very good cook.." Emmett's voice carried across the room while he continued to answer questions.

Alice spun on her heels and nearly danced to where Rosalie was standing. "Rose, I'm going to go change and get all pretty for the camera men, do you want to co-"

Edward stiffened at my side while his sister had a vision.

"Oh no.. no no no.." Alice trailed off while Edward jumped up from the seat next to me and over to where Esme had been previously talking on the phone. Esme was no longer there but the piece of paper that she had been holding was still there and that's what Edward picked up.

"What is it?" I asked with a growing worry while I watched Edward's eyes dart back and forth across the page infront of him. "What is that?"

"A contract.." Alice answered while now imitating my previous hair pulling.

"Contract?" Jasper and I both asked.

"Rosalie did you sign something when you asked these guys to come here?" Edward stared up at his sister.

Rosalie crossed her arms and look apprehensive. "Yes." She sounded wary.

"Rosalie!" Edward threw up his hands in aggrevation. This was new to me. I'd never seen any one of the Cullens challenge Rosalie in such an upfront manner. "You signed us into a legitimate legal contract. We are by law obligied to film a full season of _Life with Emmett_. This isn't a joke!"

The cameramen all turned at the sound of raised voices. Emmett finally started to pay attention to the rest of us and not just answering the stupid questions being thrown at him.

"Does that mean.." I started and looked around the room.

Jasper shifted next to me and sighed before taking his leave into the living room. "Yea Bella, that means that they're here to stay."

Tramp hat turned and exited after Jasper. I gulped, _audibly_.

**Hope you all enjoyed! I decided to take this story in a bit of a different direction. A reality show all about the Cullens! **

**Life with Emmett!**

**Reviews make reality tv not quite as shitty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter!! YAY! Ok, I'm a loser. ENJOY!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You're all awesome, keep it up!**

**Emmett POV**

Well this is what they get. All this nonsense about punishing me and making me _cook_.. now they've got themselves an entire show about me! At least these camera people know what it's all about... because it's all about me. Obviously.

"Will you just shut up!" Edward snapped his head in my direction and had a scowl on his pretty boy face.

I reached my hands over my head and stretched into the back of the couch. "You're just jealous."

"Boys." Carlisle gave us _that_ look. "This is no time to argue."

Esme had made Carlisle come home from work early because of all that happened. Rosalie was in shock once she realized that she had actually legally bound us or whatever it is that Edward had been going on about. All I wanted to do was play my new video game. I'm sure the camera people would love to watch me flex my hot muscles while actively killing zombies.

I've never met a zombie, but they're probably just really misunderstood.

"My god!" Edward shook his head and stood up off the couch. He started to pace.

"Now let's not all over react.." Jasper started to talk to the entire room and Alice was sitting on his lap nodding. "I mean with all of our combined ages we have over 500 years of knowledge." He looked at me. "Well, maybe not _all_ of us."

"Hey!" I crossed my arms over my handsome and large chest. "I wasn't the one who messed up this time. In fact Jasper, I believe that you and Rosalie are the ones to blame."

Alice scowled. "Don't blame Jazzy, besides, he's write we need to just all relax and we can figure this out."

"Relax?!?" Rosalie laughed. "Right because we're all so rational." She uncrossed and then recrossed her legs. "Bella has already lost it!"

Edward stopped his pacing and let out a long sigh. "She has not lost it, she is just coping the best way she knows how."

"SHE'S COOKING _WITH_ THE CAMERA MEN!" Rosalie was now screaming and I winced. Damn my girl can be terrifying.. sexy, but terrifying.

Esme kinda squirmed around in the chair next to Carlisle and then started to talk. "Well, Rosalie, honey, Bella is keeping them distracted while we figure all this out."

"Distracted?" Rosalie's eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding me. She doesn't even like people knowing when it's her birthday. I highly doubt she's distracting national tv camera men.. I bet she's just gone so insane she's forgotten they're even in there with her!"

"That's it." Edward's jaw twitched and he started to walk towards the kitchen. "I'm going in there with her."

_Another one bites the dust._

"Alice can you try and see what the lawyers will decide about all of this?" Carlisle asked. My sister nodded and her spiky black hair hit Jasper in the face when she did. He didn't say anything... dude is _so_ whipped.

"Doesn't look so good." Alice sighed. "From what I can see this is totally and completely legal. Best bet we have is trying to get the show canceled due to low ratings."

"Pffft!" I waved my hand. "Like I could get low ratings."

Everyone rolled their eyes this time.

Jasper got this really weird scrunchy look on his face. "Do you think it's possible for us to be canceled?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know, I can't see that because it's our own decisions." Esme looked worried and then reached out to take Carlisle's hand.

"So what you're saying is that we have to be so boring and normal that people would get tired of watching us on tv." Rosalie questioned and Alice nodded. "In other words nothing weird can happen and we need to live life like a perfectly average everyday _human_ family." Alice nodded again but a little slower this time.

The kitchen door flew open and Edward walked out carrying Bella bridal style in his arms. She had a plate of cinnamon buns in her hands and flour all over her face and hair.

"This is definitelynot going to work." Jasper said while shaking his head.

"Oh Bella you made your own cinnamon buns!" Esme said.

Bella nodded. "I figured Emmett wouldn't have time to make them and we have more important things to worry about now." Carlisle walked over to her and Edward.

"Well Bella, I'm sorry that you had to do that, one day we'll make you another pastry dessert." She started to blush. Oh I love it when she blushes because I mean come on it's so easy to make her do it.

Edware glared.

Four camera dudes left the kitchen following Eddie boy and Bella. They looked a little bit like the zombies I wished I was killing in my video game. They were kinda wobbling and all creepy looking.

"Emmett how does it feel to know that Bell had to make her own food?" One of the camera men with a weird looking hat asked me. "Weren't _you_ supposed to cook for her?"

"Uhh.."

Carlisle stepped forward. "Excuse me sir but in our contract it says that you are only allowed to film us between the hours of 8:00 AM and 8:00 PM." Carlisle glanced toward the clock on the wall. "It's past 8:00 and my family and I would very much like to get ready for bed."

Alice giggled. It _is_ funny for Carlisle to suggest sleep. Me vampire, vampire no sleep.

Edward looked at me again with that face that says 'please shut up'. Well Eddie maybe if you stayed out of my mind you wouldn't be so annoyed all the time!!! Yea, take that!

I got another glare.

"Yeaa yea, well we'll be back at 8:00 AM sharp." One of the camera guys said back to Carlisle before waving along his fellow camera holding zombie crew to follow him out our front door.

"Guys.." Bella squeaked from Edwards arms. "I think that we're in a whole lot of crap." She shoved another bite of food into her mouth and Edward started to smile.

Jasper burst into laughter. "Bella, you are the funniest human I've ever known." Even _Rosalie_ looked like she was about to crack a smile.

"So I know this probably isn't important..." Alice started, "But did today count as the first episode?" Carlisle and Esme stared at her.

"Why?" I asked. She turned to Jasper and then back to me.

"Because I really don't think that the outfit I'm wearing is a good series premiere outfit." Ok Edward, if you're listening to me even I'm not _that_ bad.

He chuckled a little and nodded.

"I'm not sure Alice." Esme answered.

"But they'll be back tomorrow right?" Damn, Alice better not try and steal the spotlight of this show from me and make it all about her. After all, the name of the show is life with _Emmett_, not life with _Alice_.

"Looks like it sweetie." Alice smiled.

"What are we going to do tomorrow to make them bored of us?" I wondered.

"We could just sit and watch TV or something." Jasper shrugged.

Alice looked appalled. "Ew, no, if I sit still for that long my outfit is going to get all rumply." No one answered her. "I already made a bad outfit impression today..."

"Do you have anything better then?" Rosalie snapped.

Alice smiled even more now. "Now that you mention is Rose, I think we should go shopping! Us girls, we should all go shopping!" Bella's mouth dropped open.

"Please no, anything but that."

Edward went all girly man and started to pull her closer to him. "I wont let her love."

"Yea I mean.." I started to think back to the last time Alice made Bella go shopping with her. "Didn't you end up arrested for kidnapping last time Alice?"

"Yea well you got arrested for _pimping_." I mean, I am beautiful, it's only natural they would assume I was a pimp.

I laughed at the memory. "Not the point."

"Maybe," Esme started and then stopped.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, maybe we could garden.." Esme offered a smile before looking around the room.

"Mom, dirt and I don't go well." Rosalie sighed.

Carlisled looked around at all of us and then back toward the clock. "No it's perfect, you will all help your mother in the garden, she deserves that. Plus, I can't imagine anything exciting happening there."

Bella looked much happier. "Are you going to stay with us Carlisle?"

He smiled, "I'm sorry Bella but I'm going to go to work. No offense, but I think it will be much less crazy there."

I wonder if I'll find any worms while gardening.

**I hope you all enjoyed that! I think this story is going to get crazier than Doing Time!**

**Reviews make gardening uber fun.**


End file.
